Dark Star
|-|Dark Star= |-|Dark Bowser= Character Synopsis Dark Star is a sentient artifact of incredible dark power featured prominently in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Long before the time of the game, it was discovered by Toad archaeologists. It viciously attacked the kingdom, and was sealed away by the Star Sprites. It was said that if any great evil being broke the seal on the Dark Star and allowed it to attack the kingdom once again, the evil entity would receive enormous power. The Dark Star is the tertiary antagonist of the game and the second half of the game focuses on Mario, Luigi, and Bowser's attempts to stop the evil artifact from attaining its full might. At first, all attempts to defeat it failed, with the Dark Star continually slipping out of the intended traps using abilities Bowser would use. Starlow quickly suspects that the Dark Star was somehow copying Bowser's DNA in order to enhance its own powers, an idea confirmed when on several occasions it is seen absorbing some of Bowser's DNA Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At least High 4-C 'to '''4-A ' '''Verse: Mario Bros. Name: Dark Star Gender: Likely non-applicable Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient Evil Special Abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Duplication. Through absoring Bowser's DNA, it obtains Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Reality Warping, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Several others Destructive Ability: Varies. Large Star Level+ 'to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Portrayed as comparable to the original Bowser in pure strength, being able to trade blows with him on a consistent basis. Gave both Mario and Luigi a hard fight as Dark Star on several occassions, whom can hardly fight Dark Star without the aid of one another) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight Mario and Luigi) Lifting Ability: Class G 'via scaling off Bowser 'Striking Ability: Varies. Large Star Class 'to '''Multi-Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Varies. Large Star Level+ '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Shown to take blows from Mario, Luigi and even Bowser whilst angered) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Intelligence: Unknown, however it's likely he's as smart as Bowser Weaknesses: The same as bowser after having copied his DNA Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. *'Shockwave:' Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The occasionally shown have an electric or fiery effect. *'Spinning Shell:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Summoners Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealers Category:Poison Users Category:Space Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 4